


Cuddles

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: fluffy nonsense





	Cuddles

“Stop that that.”

“Stop what?”

“Wriggling. I can’t sleep, dude.”

Kenny wriggled quite purposefully in defiance. It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t used to sleeping with another person. Definitely not with arms wrapped around his waist.

It felt nice, sure, but it was also somewhat impossible to adjust himself to.

Kyle’s breath was warm on his neck, “I mean it dude, I have work tomorrow. Quit it.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose, it’s not my fault you’re a human furnace.” He didn’t mean it. The discomfort had heightened his agitation and now he was being snippy.

The arms were unraveling from his waist. Nope. That was the last thing he wanted. No, nope, so sir.

Kenny’s hand shot out to hold Kyle’s arms in place, “Sorry,” he breathed, “I’m… not really used to this.”

The arms around him readjusted, one of the hands repositioning to stroke his hair.

“I know. It’s okay. Just tell me what you’re comfortable with, okay? I don’t want to be the only comfortable one.”

Something flipped in Kenny’s stomach, “I’m comfortable?” he teased.

He could feel more than hear the breathy laugh in response, “When you’re not wriggling about endlessly, yes.” The grip tightened in a reassuring way, “Very comfortable.”

How did this guy always manage to fluster him with the simplest and cutest shit? He was a goner. This was PG as fuck and he was over the moon.

“Are you?”

The question caught him by surprise but he leaned into the warmth provided, a secret smile on his lips, “Yeah. This is new but…. Good.”

He wanted to say _please don’t ever let me go_. He wanted to say _I love you_. He wanted to say a lot of things.

Instead he just snuggled closer, fingers interlacing with Kyle’s.

This could work. This could really work.


End file.
